I hate everything about you but I love you so much
by secretsaredeadly
Summary: "Go back to her! Leave me alone!" She screamed. "Your my imprint" He said sadly. "Liar! Everything you said was a lie! I hate you!" She screamed. "No please. I am sorry." He begged. "Save it for someone who cares Black. I am done. I...I dont love you! " she screams as tears fall from her eyes. "Talk to me." He beggs but she started to run from away from him. Do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

A girl was standing her in kitchen making dinner for her boyfriind mand his friends. Tonight they where eating at her place and she sighed happily. She was over the moon and so happy she not only knew his secret but was happy to know she was his. She walked over to take the pies out of her oven when a phone rang. She took the pie out and rushed to the mom with the die still in her hands.

" Hello this Pandora Evermoon." She said into the phone.

" Your sister Desdemona was attacked about 3 weeks go and we are sorry it took so long to contact to you. She wouldnt tell us her name until today. She needed about over stitches total. She has stitches over her lift eye, stitches on her back, her left arm has stitches also. Its a miracle she survived a fisherman found her the next day. She claims her fiance Riley was attacked by a red head women. When she went to attempt to save her fiancee she was thrown into the ocean. She survived by floating on the side of a boat. " a voice said and Pandora dropped the pie and it made a loud smashing sound. " would you please take custody of your sister if not she will be placed in a group home. She is ready to go home today." The voice and and Pandora grabbed her car keys.

"Of course can someone bring her to this adress." Pandora said and gave the person her address. Just as she hung up the boys came in and Pandora grabbed a frying pan and ran to them. To smack the pan against one of their heads and warm arms wrapped her around. "It's that filthy leech loving cunt whore! Its her fault my sisters fiancee was stolen from her." She screamed and everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about Pandora? " Her boyfriend asked and Pandora just wanted to kill the boy who protected the leech cunt.

"My little sister was engaged to Riley. There wedding was I a week. Then last night they went out I believe and a red head attacked Riley. Desdemona tried to save him but she was thrown into the water. Paul its Jacob's leech whores fault. If I see her the red won't get the chance to kill her cause I will." Pandora screamed and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Pandora. Baby I am sorry. " Paul said as he pulled his imprint close.

"Pandora you won't touch Bella. She is family." Jacob growled and Paul growled a warning. Everyone was taking off gaurd when Pandora laughed.

"That little tramp isn't family. Lets see is she a imprint? nope. Does the pack like her? Nope. Is she related to by pack by blood? Nope. She isn't family she is just some clumsy little leech loving whore. It would be better if Victoria kills her. Would spare us the trouble of dealing with the whiney little bitch. " Pandora growled out and everyone just stared at her. This side they have never seen and she showed no mercy. "All she is the obession of a love sick pup. Should be dead then be with you. She uses you and you let. Your a sorry excuse for a man. Oh wait your not a man just a poor little boy stuck in puppy love!" She added and the hurt was clear on Jacobs facs.

"Pandora." Paul said and was at a loss to say. Pandora was no way near done.

"Because of Bellas my sisters happiness was snatched away from her. After our father killed our mother and then committed suicide she was a wreck. Riley saved her and they fell in love. But no your whore couldn't let her be happy she had to go and fuck around with the undead." She screams and everyone just looks at her.

"Pandora calm down." Jared says as he approaches his friend and Paul's imprint.

There was a knock on the door and Paul walked over with Pandora in his arms. Paul let out a curse when Bella stood there a pie in her hands. Pandora screamed and rammed her elbow into Paul's stomach. He grunted and released her and Pandora launched herself at the girl. The pie flew in the air as Pandora tackled her and Bella fell to the ground from Pandora's weight. Pandora's pale hand smashed into the girls face as she punched her. Bella let a scream escape her pale lips as Pandora repeatedly smashed her fist into face. She screamed when she was pulled off and Jacib rushed to Bella's side and her face was bloody.

"Bitch come near me again I won't give Victoria the joy of killing you." Pandora screamed and Bella whimpered.

Everyone froze when a car pulled up and out stepped a female. She was about 5'5 with long strawberry blond hair and forest green eyes. Her face was heart sbaped and had a same button nose. Her skin was slightly tanned and she has extremely thin but yet curvey. She had a scar over her left eye and her eyes looked haunted.

"Pandora? " The girl asked and her voice was weak. Pandora knew who it was and got wide eyed. The guy holding her released her and Pandora ran to the younger girl. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Desdemona." Pandora said as she hugged the fragile girl.

"He's dead." Desdemona said and Pandora pulled her closer to her.

"Shh it's ok your safe. She can't get you. " Pandora said as hugged her sister.

The pack watches the girl with sad eyes and everyone felt sorry for her. She another victim to Victoria but to take her fiancee away a week before his wedding that was unforgivable. Jacob even felt sorry for the girl but was stil pissed off at Pandora for hurting his Bella. The young girl sniffed and the pack knew she was broken. Paul directed a glare to Bella who flinched and he growled at her. Paul was already feeling protective of his imprints little sister and he felt sorry for the little female.

"Jacob get leech lover out of here." Paul growls out with hatred laced into his voice. Jackb didn't think twice before he ran out off with a wounded Bella in his arms. "Pandora lets get Desdemona inside Jared prepare the spare bedroom." Paul demanded and Jared didnt need to be told twice. He tooks off running into the house and Paul walked over. He helped the fragile little girl into the house and they got her to bed.

Pandora got food finished for the boys and sighed. She felt sorry for her sister being only 18 she was forced to go through so much. She placed the food on plates and called the boys. They ran into the kitchen like a angry stampede and that caused Pandora to giggle. A scream echoed through the house and Pandora took off to her sisters room. Her sister was drenched in sweat and was sleeping. It meant she was having a bad dream and Pandora rushed to her side. She pulled her sister close to her and sushed her. Her screams turned to whimpers and then she fell silent. Pandora sighed and held her sister while she herself drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Desdemona POV:

I was walking home from my meeting with cater for my wedding and my fiancee Riley pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was filled with love and wanting. I moaned into the kiss but he released me which caused me to pout and he laughed. He kissed me on my forehead. I smiled and we linked our hands together as began the long home and we decided to take the pier. I saw redhead with curly hair laying on the ground. I rushed over to her.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I asked the female worriedly and she turn to face me. Her red eyed glared into mine and I backed away. Riley ran to my side and pulled me behind him.

"Desdemona run. Something is off about her." He told me and is shook my head.

"No Riley I can't leave you behind. I won't leave without you. I love you"

"Damnit Des go. I love you to baby thats why you need to run. I could handle it if were hurt." He yelled at me and turned around on my heels. I began to run when I heard Riley scream which caused me to stop running and I turned around to see Riley slowly fall to the ground.

"Riley no!" I screamed and I ran at the girl. Before I could do anything she picked me up by my throat and threw me over into the water. Before I collided with the ice cold water my body mashed into the side of boat and I screamed in pain. I fell into the water and it felt like I was being stabbed by knives. I managed to pull myself up onto a net hanging from the boat before darkness snatched me.

I jolted up in my bed and looked around. Tears were fresh in my eyes and I collapsed back on the bed. That night I lost everything my life and my heart. I just laid in the bed staring at the ceiling and I remembered I was at my sisters house. There was a loud crashing sound and I groaned. I got up and walked out the door. I peaked out and saw nothing. I careful walked out and went into what I believed was the kitchen. I saw my sister holding a knife and glaring at three men.

"Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Embry Call what did I tell you about you rough housing?" My sister said angrily and it looked like they were holding there heads in shame.

"Pandora?" I called out and all eyes were on me. "Can you take me to Seattle I need to get my things. " I choke out and tears where falling down from my eyes. Pandora rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't but I am sure Paul Jared and Jacob would go with you." Pandora told me and I gave a slight nod.

After I ate we were waiting for this Jacob guy and I didn't want to go back to the apartment I shared with Riley but I had to. I let my eyes close until I heard feet in front of me and I sighed. I opened my eyes and looked down at my feet.

"Desdemona are you ready to go?" A voice asked and I looked over to see the voice belonged to my sisters boyfriend Paul. I gave a small nod and we loaded into my sisters SUV.

We drove to my apartment building and I got out. I swallowed the sob that so desperately wanted to escape. I walked up to the door and punched in the code. There was a loud clicking noise and I walked in. I knew they were behind me and I made it to apartment 214. I unlocked it and stepped it. There was wedding magazines everywhere and plans for the wedding on the table. I walked by them and gave a small smile.

Before I knew I was in our bedroom and I was at my closet. I opened it slowly and all our clothes were still there. There in the plastic bag was my wedding dress and I fell to my knees. Tears where falling from my eyes and I couldn't do it. Pain coursed through me and I knew everything I worked for was gone. The love of my life was gone and I was left broken hearted.

"Shit. Desdemona are you ok?" Paul asked me and I shook my head.

" Paul I can't do it. I...I...I can't let go it hurts so much." I said sobbing and I heard a snort. My green eyes glared up at a pair of brown ones. They softened for a second and then turned to a glare.

"It's just a guy. I don't see why you're so sad. Just find another like most girls do." He said with a shrug and something in me snapped.

"You try losing your parents and going into a fit of depression. Cutting yourself so you could feel something anything. Then when happiness finally finds you you have it snatched away. You don't know the fuck I have been though. You probably don't even know what lose or love is. I loved Riley!" I said angrily and I saw a look of hatred on his face.

"Guys relax and Desdemona we will pack your clothes. Go gather whatever else you need." Paul said as he found the suitcases and I hurried out of the room.

I walked into the living room and began to grab pictures of the two of use together. I piled the photos on top of each other and a sad smile played on my face. I looked around and knew most of these stuff I wanted to either take or put in storage. I shook my head and went back to packing my things.

"Hey Des do want this wedding dress?" Paul called and felt sadness come rushing back to me.

"Paul I pretty sure she does. Lets just pack the whole bedroom." Jared said and I was grateful for him.

"Hey guys I need fresh air." I called and walked outside. I opened the apartment door and I thought I saw Riley standing across the street but when I blinked he was gone. I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me and I sighed. I missed him so much and I needed him but for something reason I didn't hurt as bad as I did. I shook my head that was strange.

After about seven hours we had the SUV loaded with my clothes, my two flat screens, my game systems, my games, my photos and my laptop. The rest should be stored and the landlord said she would do it. Shd didn't want to cause me anymore trouble and she wanted to rent the place out as soon as possible. She was going to use our months rent to get it since she felt bad and I thanked her. On the say back to La push I feel asleep.

I was in the woods and there stood Riley and I was so happy. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt somewhat off and I looked down I was dressed in my wedding dress. I looked up at him and I saw red eyes. I backed away slowly but he grabbed my arm and his grip was hard I screamed in pain. He pulled me towards him and felt fear course through me.

"Your mine Desdemona and you belong to me." He snarled out and I was shaking with fear.

" Please stop. I am so sorry." I begged and he laughed. I heard a growl and I turned around to see a beautiful sand colored wolf. He lunged at Riley and...

I was awoke by being shaken by Jared who smiled kindly at me and smiled back. What a weird dream. I thought as we unpacked everything and I just shook my head. After everything was unpacked and god I realized I had a huge shopping problem. I was so thankful I was able to shower and I had to decide what to wear. My scars where a faded ugly pink color and I sighed. I decided on a spaghetti strap pink flower dress with sandals and my favorite wolf necklace. I just let my blonde down and I walked out to the kitchen. I nearly fell over when I saw a group of people there and they shot me pity looks. Which made me growl in hatred and I walked over to my sister.

"Ummm Pandora why are there steroid junkies in your kitchen?" I asked her with a worried look and she giggled.

"There not Desdemona there Pauls friends. You already know Jared." She said and Jared smiled.

"Sup short stuff." He called and I glared at him.

"Thats Embry." She said as she pointed to the guy stuffing his face.

"Well hello there beautiful. " Embry said and I rolled my eyes. Was he an idiot or something?

"That on right there who is trying to steal some of your dinner is Quil." My sister said as smacked him with a wooden spoon in bis hand. He yelped and with drew his hand.

"Fine I won't eat it and hey." He said and I sighed. Yay I am surrounded by idiotic pigs. Not this is going to be boring.

"Last but not least is Seth." My sister said and Seth smiled.

"Hey look I heard what happened to ya and I am sorry." Seth said and just sat down to eat. I ignored everyone's stares and my sister cleared her throat.

"Guys what do you say about watching a movie? Jared You can invite Kim and Sam plus Emily can come." My sister asked and there were yells of hell yeah. I sighed and finished eating. Before long two girls a guy and Jacob showed up. We were all sitting around my my flat screen as a movie was picked and I sighed when Saw was picked. The one movie that scares the shit out of me they pick it.


	3. Chapter 3

__**sorry took so long to update my phone decided to be a mean but here is the next chapter sorry its kind of short.**

Jacobs POV:

I watched as my imprint packed up old apartment and I had the urge to bust the pictures of that boyfriend. Not only that but he was suppose to marry my imprint and have life with my girl. Rage rang through me like fire and I had to take calming breaths. I was so pissed and I didn't even know to react. I walked into the bathroom and noticed something in the trash can. I growled and picked up the thing and I read it.

Dear Desdemona,

I loved you since the first time I saw you in 10th grade and you stumbled over your own feet. I watched as you went from cute girl to gorgeous lady and just hearing your voice was like heaven to me. I was nervous when I asked you out on our first date. God I was happy when you said yes and I knew at that moment you were my one and only. As years went by my love for your grew and you are everything to me. Being with you is like being on cloud nine and you smile god that smile could brighten up a rainy day. I am excited to call you my wife or going to. One more week and we can start our family. I love you Desdemona.

Love always,

Riley

I growled and was tempted to rip this paper up but sighed. She wouldn't like that so I placed it on the counter and went out into the living room. I eyed the living and realized everything in it was expensive and I mean the tv alone was 63' inch flat screen. The one chair was leather and such. I was amazed and shook my head.

I walked outside to check on my imprint and she was zoned out so I decided to leave her alone. I walked back in and kept my eyes on her at all times. Before I knew if we were on the ride back to Forks and I stared out the window. Everything in my mind was confused and jumbled. I basically ran out the car when I got there and I headed to Bellas. I ran into her leech and he smirked at me.

"So you finally imprinted and oh wait she was engaged." Edward said and he seemed to flinch as I replayed today.

"Jake say it isn't true." Bella said as she ran over to me clinging onto my arm.

"Bella...I...yes its true but I will fight it." I told her and she smiled. I loved Bella not this new girl and I will fight for her. I don't want or ned a imprint I have my Bella.

"Jacob don't you will hurt her. From I saw she has been through enough." Edward told me and I just glared.

"She isn't my concern Bella is." I told him and wrapped her into a hug. "Desdemona isn't worth my time the bitch already as someong she loves." I growled and Edeard shook his head.

"I feel for sorry for that girl." He told me and I say the hatred in his eyes. "Bella lets go." I watched as Bella clung to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward I wanna spend time with Jacob." She told him and Edward just shook his head. He walked away to his car and left. I had a feelings thing were going to be diferent around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Desdemona

I was sitting up in my bed and looking down at pictures of Riley. Tears fell from my eyes and I shook my head. I slammed the book closed and threw it across the room. There was a loud thud and I glared at the wall. I left the movie ten minutes in and I sighed. I hated my life at the moment and this place. I felt such sorrow and pain. I swallowed the thump in my throat and stood up."

Bury the past. Bury love. Bury who you are. " I said and repeated it. "Freeze your heart bury all emotions." I said and closed my eyes. I opened them and went to my closet. I began to rip my clothes out of the closet and came to my wedding dress. I glared at it. "He left us. He left me." I said and I felt no emotion as I threw it on the floor. I went to look for something to wear and I spotted it.

I grabbed a purple plunge neckline, long sleeves, cross over front followed by a high low hem style and finished off with a loose fitted wear. I smiled as I put a black bra underneath it and began to put on my black mace-top fishnet thigh highs. I went to grab my tight fitted, two tone color of black plus white, ribbed mini skirt. I searched for shoes and found the perfect ones. They where a voilet colored bootie with approximately 5 1/4 inch heels and 1 1/4 inch hidden platforms.

I walked downstairs and I turned to my sister. The females in my family have I guess you could call it a curse and when one burys her heart the evil comes out. Something traumatic has to trigger it and once its triggered it can rarely be stopped. I let the darkness come out and I am tired of trying. The me I was is now buried like my heart.

"Desdemona?" My sister said and I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes sister?" I asoed and my tone took a cold tone to Iit.

"You didn't! "

"Oh look ky sister isnt as dukb or useless as she seems."

"Des don't do it." She begged me and I advanced on her. I grabbed the knife from the counter near by. I slammed it inches from her hand.

"I already did. I wonder if Paul knows what skeletons that we have hidden. Or what we are." I spat out and my sister was emotionless."oh he doesn't careful sister this world you love could come crashing down like mine did. Its best to bury your heart. " I said as I released my hand from the handle of the knife and I walked out. I made it to the door but beside stood a confused looking Jared. I glared at grabbed him by his shirt. "Get the hell out of my way you freak. " I watched in pleasure as he shivered and I shoved him away. I roughly pulled the door opened. "SISTER REMEMBER THEY ONPY HURT US LIKE DAD DID TO MOM THEN SO ON." I screamed as I left the house and walked down the road.

Pandoras POV:

I watched as my sister left and I sank to the floor. I gather my knees to my chest and I knew my sister was right. I know Paul didn't know the whole truth only want I wanted to him to know. I shook my head as I remember how our parents died it was like it just happened yesterday. I knew the flashback was coming was I braced myself._  
_

_I woke up early from a nightmare and I rubbed my eyes. I stood up and walked to my parents room. The house scared me at night. It was always dark and made creepy creaking noises. I opened my parents and froze at the scene Iit was like they didnt even see me._

_"Your a lair what are you?" My daddy screamed at my mommy. He had her by the hair and flung her against the wall. She made sickening crashing sound._

_"STOP IT DEREK YOU WILL WAKE THE CHILDREN! I AM WHAT I AM AND I WONT CHANGE!" Mommy screamed and she charged at daddy. I could of sworn I saw gold robe like think around her or maybe I was tired. I watched as she punch daddy but daddy managed to slide a knife in mommy. Blood spilled onto the floor and I streamed. My daddy turned to me and tears where in his eyes._

_"Sweetie daddy end your suffering and your sisters give me a second." My daddy said and I was shaking fear. I was so scared and wanted someone to save me._

_"You...want...hurt...my...babies." Mommy choked out and a bright light came. Daddy fell to floor and wasn't moving as mommy made her way to me. She placed a kiss on my forehead and it stung a bit. Mommy quickly left and I followed her. I watched as she too kissed my baby sister. She then fell and everything happened so fast._

_"Pandora? PANDORA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" A voice called and sounded so filmaliar and I shook my head. I blinked and saw..._

I saw Jared and he looked worried. I shot him a small smile and I stood up. I ignored him and I heard pPaul's cell phone ringing and I went to look at it. He never left it at home and what I saw next brokemy heart into pieces. I read the text it said: **paul I am glad I got to see you again and the night we spend together are perfect. I know we need to keep this a secret from your imprint so it will be our little secret I love you.-Rachel. **I glares at the phone and flung it across the room. I saw Jared jump slightly and I turned my glared to him.

"Get the hell out of my house and when you see that pig tell him if I catch him here again I will kill his whore Rachel." I yelled out and I could feel the evil in meclawing to get out. "Bury my heart and past. " I said and glared at Jared he wasn't moving. I quickly grabbed the knife that my sister had and slashed it across his face. "Said leave are you deaf get out!" I screamed and I knew my voice sounded darker because he took off running. I went upstairs and ipened my window. I began to ripp up his stuff as I threw it outside the window and I would next confront the homewrecking whore. I went to change as I too would change who I am. They better watch out I forsake my human side.


End file.
